Der treue Verräter
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH! CHARADEATH! HPDM Der Kuss des Dementors ist erwünscht, denn er hat es verdient. Er hat ihnen allen den Helden genommen, diesen getäuscht und getötet. Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte ihm vertraut und ihn geliebt. Warum hat er das nur getan?


Titel: Der treue Verräter

Autor: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts, alles gehört Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling.

Warnung: CHARA-DEATH! SLASH! Diese Fic ist etwas grotesk und wirklichkeitsverzerrend, sie ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Ihr seid gewarnt.

Beta: Heike Bist mein Schatz! -knuddelknutsch-

Summary: Der Kuss des Dementors ist erwünscht, denn er hat es verdient. Er hat ihnen allen den Helden genommen, diesen getäuscht und getötet. Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte ihm vertraut und ihn geliebt. Warum hat er das nur getan?

A/N: Die Fic wurde als Antwort auf folgende Challenge geschrieben: Sie sollte 1-3 Kapitel lang sein und folgende Worte enthalten: Sonnencreme, Sommerloch, Quietscheente, Kaktus, Schnuffeltuch, Brausebonbon, und hmm was ist so richig fies... ach ja muahhh Barbie

( http/www.forumservice.de/invisionneu/index.php?mforumJulesTraumwelt&actidx )

xXx

Es war dunkel, und es war kalt. Draco schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Die Ketten schnitten in seine Handgelenke. Müde lehnte er den Kopf gegen die raue Wand und schloss die Augen. Gleich war seine Gerichtsverhandlung, er hatte trotz der immerwährenden Dunkelheit sein Zeitgespür nicht verloren.

Tatsächlich kamen einige Minuten später zwei Auroren, deren Gesichter mit Masken bedeckt waren, ergriffen ihn bei den Armen und zerrten ihn hoch. 354, der rechte, löste die Ketten mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes, während 677 ihm ein Knie in die Seite stieß. Draco ließ es willenlos geschehen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ließ er sich in den Gerichtssaal 10 schleifen, wo er in die Anklagebank geschubst wurde. Ein lautes Geflüster und Murmeln schwappte durch den finsteren Raum und wurde dann von einem spitzen Schrei zerrissen. Draco hob den Kopf und sah die Weasley als Klägerin ihm gegenüber sitzen, ihr Gesicht von Tränen aufgeweicht, ihre Haare verfilzt. Sie hatte geschrieen, eine Hand an ihr Herz gepresst, während laute Schluchzer sie schüttelten. "Harry!", wimmerte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie und Harry hatten inzwischen geheiratet, aber Draco war es immer noch gewohnt, sie Weasley zu nennen, und jetzt würde er seine Angewohnheiten auch nicht mehr ändern.

"Willst du ein Schnuffeltuch, Mama?", fragte ihre Tochter, die als kleiner Wonneproppen neben ihr saß und orientierungslos strahlte. "Wo ist denn Papa, will er dich nicht trösten?"

Die Weasley schrie erneut auf und brach in ihrer Bank ohnmächtig zusammen. Granger nahm das Mädchen zu sich, hievte es über den schmächtigen, schlaffen Körper ihrer Mutter. "Deine Mama will jetzt kein Schnuffeltuch", murmelte sie. Sie hatte sich ihre buschige Mähne abgeschoren, nur einige Strähnen stachen noch wie spitze Stacheln eines Kaktus von der lila Kopfhaut hervor.

"Was hat sie denn?", drängelte das Mädchen.

"Dein Papa ist tot", nuschelte Granger. Sie hatte nicht geweint, kein einziges Mal. Kein einziges Mal war eine Träne ihre Wange heruntergerollt, nur ein einziges schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hatte ihren Körper durchzogen. Dann hatte sie sich die Haare geschoren, trug nur noch schwarz und war in ein Muggelkloster gegangen. Um vor der Bosheit der Menschen sicher zu sein, wie sie sagte.

Ron Weasleys Gesicht war immer noch tränenverschmiert, sein kariertes Taschentuch hatte die Tränenmasse nicht halten können, lag durchweicht am Boden. Seine Haare baumelten struppig um seine abstehenden Ohren, hin und wieder nur wimmerte er leise, ansonsten starrte er apathisch vor sich hin.

"Ich will meine Barbie!", kreischte das Mädchen schrill. Lovegood, die als bleicher Schatten ihrer selbst in der Bank saß, reichte ihr die Barbie, deren pinkfarbenes Kleid fröhlich glitzerte.

Longbottom legte einen Arm um die schmächtige Gestalt. Er hatte seit Dracos Einlieferung ordentlich abgenommen. Sein zu weites, schwarzes Hemd schlotterte um seinen dürren Körper, seine Augen quollen hervor, seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgeplatzt.

Ein Hammerschlag ließ alle erzittern. Madam Bones, ein kleiner, schmaler Zwerg, hatte den Hammer auf den Tisch donnern lassen. "Beginn der Gerichtsverhandlung", verkündete sie mit einer Stimme, die spröde wie dürre Blätter auf die anwesenden Zuschauer niederrieselte.

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Sie sind des Mordes an Mr. Harry James Potter angeklagt. Wir werden uns nun zuerst die Kläger anhören." Sie gab Granger einen Wink, die sich erhob, dünn und gerade wie ein Schwert.

"Es war im Urlaub, in Spanien", sagte sie, las es von einem Zettel in ihrer Hand ab. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig entrückt. "Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Lily Potter, die Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Potter, und ich waren in der Türkei, in der Nähe von Malaga an der Küste, in einem Ferienhaus. Es war am 28. Juli, als Draco Malfoy auftauchte." Die Zettel rutschten aus ihren Händen und sie hob den Kopf, um Draco direkt anzusehen. "Er hat nichts gesagt, er ist einfach reinmarschiert, direkt in Harrys Zimmer, und dann wurde die Tür abgeschlossen. Drei Stunden lang."

Draco versuchte sich zu erinnern, waren es wirklich drei Stunden gewesen?

_Flashback_

Draco trat lautlos ein, Harry saß am Schreibtisch und schrieb eine Postkarte. Eine fertige lag schon neben ihm, die ein Quietscheentchen am Strand zeigte, vermutlich an die Tochter von Longbottom und Lovegood. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Draco hereingekommen war, erst als die Tür zuschwang und zwei Hände sich an seinen Nacken legten, fuhr er herum, ein freudiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht- das zu Eis gefror, als er Draco erblickte.

"Draco!", zischte er. "Was tust du denn hier? Ich-"

"Du solltest die Tür abschließen", unterbrach Draco ihn. Harry gehorchte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Wissen die anderen, dass du hier drin bist?", fragte er.

"Ja, natürlich, ich bin durch die Vordertür hineinmarschiert", erwiderte er spöttisch.

Harry seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne sacken, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrabend.

Er ließ es wehrlos mit sich geschehen, dass Draco seinen Kopf hob, seine schmalen Finger in seine Schultern krallte, ihn gegen die Wand drückte und ihn heftig küsste. "Ich- hab- dich- vermisst", nach jedem Wort verteilte er hauchzarte Küsse auf Harrys Schultern, "in London, weißt du, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten." Er näherte sich erneut Harrys Lippen und öffnete ihm den Mund, suchte mit seiner Zunge nach der Harrys.

Schließlich drückte Harry ihn weg und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Draco in die Augen zu sehen, der einen Kopf größer war. "Wir müssen damit aufhören", sagte er noch keuchend, von dem Kuss. "Wir können das nicht durchziehen, weißt du."

"Ich zwinge dich nicht zu einer Entscheidung", erwiderte Draco und ließ seine Hände unter Harrys dünnem Hemd verschwinden, das ihm von den Schultern gerutscht war. "Aber ich bin sicher, die anderen werden es tun."

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, ihn wegzudrücken, presste seine zierlichen Hände gegen Dracos Körper, der sich aber um keinen Deut bewegen ließ. Schließlich ergab er sich in Dracos Arme, ließ sich hineinfallen, krallte seine Hände in Dracos Shirt, suchte mit den Lippen Dracos Hals ab. "So gefällst du mir", flüsterte Draco, während sie zum Schreibtisch taumelten, bis Harry dagegen stieß, sich ein wenig nach hinten lehnte und sich schließlich fallen ließ.

"Aber ich gefalle mir nicht", murmelte Harry zwischen ihren Küssen, die sie langsam ihrer Kleidung entschälten, "ich wäre lieber mit Ginny zusammen..."

Draco erwiderte nichts darauf, er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Und Harry wusste es auch, als er sein Hemd ohne dass Dracos Hände es forderten, aufknöpfte und seine Hose hinunterschob. "Was machst du mit mir?", flüsterte er bitter, während er sich an Draco presste und dessen Shirt und Hose wegriss.

"Ich mache gar nichts", flüsterte Draco mit einem boshaften Lächeln. "Doch- jetzt schon."

Harry keuchte auf, und Tränen schossen ihm in die geschlossenen Augen, als er Draco ohne Vorwarnung in sich spürte. Harry öffnete die Augen nie, wenn er unter Draco lag und keuchte und stöhnte, immer hielt er sie geschlossen, als wünschte er sich, dass es nicht Draco wäre, der ihn dort zum Höhepunkt brachte, sondern seine Frau, die ein Kind von ihm hatte.

Harrys Lippen öffneten sich zu einem stummen Schrei, und seine Zähne verbissen sich in seiner Faust, damit er nicht laut schrie, dann sackte Draco keuchend über ihm zusammen. "Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben", flüsterte er Harry zu und strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn.

"Nicht vor dir, vor mir", erwiderte Harry und küsste ihn. "Ich fürchte mich, weil ich dich liebe." Er sah Dracos Lächeln an seinen Lippen nicht, weil er die Augen wieder geschlossen hielt.

_Flashback Ende_

Eine neue Welle aufgeregten Gemurmels schwappte hoch. Draco sah sich um, es waren ziemlich viele Zuschauer gekommen- seine Verhandlung fand schließlich im sogenannten Sommerloch statt. Im Sommer gab es fast nie Gerichtsverhandlungen, wer beging schon im Sommer, wenn die Hitze schwül auf die Erde drückte, die Sonne knallte und man nach kaum fünf Minuten ohne Sonnencreme einen Sonnenbrand bekam, interessante Verbrechen? Niemand- außer ihm. Und außerdem machte es die Sache interessant, dass er Harry umgebracht hatte, es passierte nicht jeden Tag, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt umgebracht wurde.

"Und dann sind sie die Treppe hinuntergekommen", fuhr Granger fort. "Und Harry hat uns gesagt, dass er sich von Ginny trennen will, weil er Malfoy liebt."

_Flashback_

Ja, das war auch für Draco überraschend gekommen, er konnte sein erstauntes Keuchen gerade noch in einem Räuspern unterdrücken, während die Weasley, Granger, Ron Weasley und das Mädchen ihn nur anstarrten. Schließlich begann das Mädchen am Daumen zu nuckeln und nuschelte: "Willst du von uns weggehen, Papa?"

Harrys Schultern sackten nach vorne, und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in Dracos Hand. "Ja", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

_Flashback Ende_

"Er hat mich geliebt!", heulte die Weasley plötzlich auf und klammerte sich an das Geländer vor ihr. "Er hat mich geliebt, er hat es mir jeden Tag gesagt- und dann hat er gesagt, einfach so, dass er seit fünf Jahren eine Affäre mit Malfoy hat!" Ihre Stimme spitzte sich zu seinem schrillen Kreischen und zerbrach dann in einem lauten Schluchzen.

Getuschel kochte hoch- das hatte niemand gewusst. Ja, sicher, Affären wurden angedeutet, Nebensätze zupften an dem Thema, die nächsten Sätze verwischten es, Worte stolperten in den Texten unangenehm hervor, bedeutungsvolle Worte schnitten es an, um es im nächsten Moment wieder fallen zu lassen.

"Willst du wissen, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?", fragte Draco mit einem bösen Lächeln.

Sie schluchzte bitter auf. "Sag es."

"Es war in der Nacht, als Dumbledore gestorben ist", sagte Draco im Plauderton. "Er war am Boden zerstört, er war so traurig, er wusste, dass Dumbledore- möge Voldemort ihn in Ehren halten- niemandem je wieder ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anbieten würde." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte grausam, als McGonagall einen spitzen Schrei der Empörung bei dieser zynischen Veralberung erklingen ließ, ihr der Hut vom Kopf rutschte und ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Oh ja, Draco wusste ganz genau, wie man Menschen empörte, sie bloßstellte, ihr Innerstes nach außen kehrte. Er war ein Malfoy.

"Er ist in mich reingerannt", fuhr er fort, seine Hand tippte auf das Geländer. "Und dann hat er mich einfach geküsst- mitten in der Nacht war es, auf dem Gang, und es hätte uns jederzeit jemand erwischen können. Er war schon immer ein wenig übermütig, nicht wahr?"

Die Weasley wimmerte, als Draco mit diesen grausamen Worten den Stachel der Verzweiflung noch ein wenig tiefer in sie hineinbohrte. "Es war wie immer, er hat das Leben geführt, das wohl allen bekannt sein dürfte, nur manchmal hat er sich mit mir getroffen- und er hat mich mehr geliebt als dich, Weasley, das dürfte dir ja klar sein, oder?"

Die Weasley sprang auf, ihre Haare wirr in ihrem Gesicht, ihre Augen vor Wut und Verzweiflung sprühend. "Verräter!", brüllte sie, ihre Stimme heiser vom vielen Weinen. "Betrüger! MÖRDER! MÖRDER! MÖRDER! MÖRDER! MÖRDER!" Ihre Stimme wuchs zu einem schrillen Kreischen, während sie mit den Fäusten auf das Geländer eintrommelte. "MÖRDER! MÖRDER! MÖRDER!" Sie ergriff den Gegenstand, der ihr am nächsten lag, Grangers Tasche, die vor Akten überquoll, und warf sie nach Draco. Natürlich traf sie nicht, was sie nur noch lauter kreischen ließ. "MÖRDER! MÖRDER! MÖRDER!" Dann stürzte sie sich über das Geländer, blieb hängen, stolperte, fing sich wieder, und rannte kopflos auf Draco zu, blind vor Wut, Schmerz und Trauer. "MÖRDER! MÖRDER!"

Sie schrie auch noch, als die Auroren 943 und 256 sie mehr aus dem Saal trugen als führten, ihre Schreie schienen noch zwischen den Menschen zu verharren, blieben als unangenehmer Nachgeschmack zurück.

Bones nestelte nervös an ihrem Kneifer. Ihre Hände zitterten immer ein wenig, seit ihre Nichte Susan Bones im Krieg gestorben war. "Machen wir weiter", sagte sie, ihre Stimme noch ein wenig dünner. "Anklägerin Granger, bitte berichten Sie uns weiter."

Granger erhob sich erneut, ihre Augen hatten ein fast fanatisches Glühen. "Dann hat er mit Harry das Haus verlassen, und ist mit ihm irgendwo hin gefahren, in die nächste Bucht. Wir haben natürlich nach Harry gesucht, aber erst einige Stunden später. Dann haben wir seine Leiche gefunden. Er war zwischen zwei großen Steinen eingeklemmt, offensichtlich ist er bei seinem Tod gestürzt, sein Hals war gebrochen, nehme ich an, aber erst, als er tot war, und er hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf. Er war ganz blass und kalt, und er hat irgendwie ein wenig überrascht gewirkt, also vom Gesichtsausdruck her, als hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy ihn umbringen würde. Ginny ist sofort zu ihm hingerannt, und hat ihn geschüttelt, bis sein Hals fast durchgebrochen ist, Ron konnte sie gerade noch zurückhalten-"

"Danke, das reicht!", schrillte Bones. Sie war sehr blass. Einige Hexen und Zauberer verließen würgend den Saal, andere schafften es nicht mehr und erbrachen sich noch auf den Stufen. McGonagall presste sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist bloß aus ihr geworden?", flüsterte sie. "Wo ist sie hin, die Hermine? Wohin ist sie gegangen?"

Draco hätte ihr die Frage beantworten können, die alte Granger war zusammen mit Harry begraben worden, zurück war nur noch eine Karikatur ihrer selbst geblieben. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass McGonagall eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erwartete.

"Darf ich den Verteidiger bitten, zu sprechen?", presste Bones hervor.

Mr. Harrison, eine unangenehme, dürre, schlotternde, hässliche Giraffe, erhob sich und sagte mit kratziger Stimme: "Mr. Malfoy, mein Klient, der mir durch das Hohe Gericht zugeteilt wurde, wünscht keine Verteidigung."

Erstaunte Ausrufe unterbrachen ihn, Draco hatte die richtigen Mittel gewählt, um sich vor seiner Verurteilung noch mal ins Rampenlicht zu stellen.

"Vielmehr möchte er, dass ich diesen Brief vorlese." Er räusperte sich. "Ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, bekenne mich schuldig am Tode des Mr. Harry James Potter, ich habe ihn ermordet. Ich habe es sehr genau geplant, mit meinem Lord zusammen. Er gab mir den Auftrag, Mr. Potter zu ermorden. Gemeinsam stellten wir den Plan auf, dass ich ihn verführen sollte und ihn dazu bringen sollte, dass Mr. Potter seine Familie verließ. Kurz bevor Mr. Potter meinen Lord tötete, teilte mir mein Meister mit, dass es für ihn der größte Triumph wäre, wenn Mr. Potter nichts davon ahnen würde, dass er es war, der ihn getötet hatte. Vielmehr wünschte er, dass alle es wussten, nur Mr. Potter nicht. Dadurch wollte er seine Verachtung Mr. Potter gegenüber ausdrücken. Ich habe seinen Wunsch erfüllt, ich habe Mr. Potter dazu gebracht, mir zu vertrauen und sobald ich ihn von seiner Familie gelöst hatte, tötete ich ihn mittels des Avada-Kedavra-Fluches. Den Fluch können Sie, wenn Sie möchten, auf meinem Zauberstab überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, dass wirklich ich der Mörder war. Mein Lord hat mich zu dieser ehrenvollen Aufgabe erwählt, weil ich sein treuester Anhänger war und immer noch bin, und weil er meinen Wunsch respektierte, als letzter des Geschlechts der Malfoys glorreich unterzugehen. Mit meinem Gehorsam habe ich den letzten und dringendsten Wunsch meines Lords erfüllt. Ich weiß, dass er sehr stolz auf mich ist, dass ich meine Aufgabe so gewissentlich erfüllt habe."

Er hatte den Brief bewusst so schreiben lassen, jedes Mr. Potter hatte er genüsslich ausgesprochen, als er den Brief Mr. Harrison diktierte, es war ihm von der Zunge geflossen wie süßer Honig, jedes einzelne Wort hatte er sich in endloser Dunkelheit überlegt, jedes war so spitz wie eine Nadel, so scharf wie ein Messer, so grausam wie ein Avada Kedavra. Sie waren sein Mittel, sich endgültig unauslöschbar in die Erinnerungen der Menschen einzugraben, er wollte, dass sie sich an ihn erinnerten, an den treuesten Gefolgsmann seines Lords. An den besten Sohn, den ein Vater sich wünschen konnte- auch wenn selbiger gerade in Askaban verfaulte und zerfiel.

Draco lächelte gleichgültig, als ein Bienenschwarm an Gemurmel und Getuschel losbrach, umherschwirrte, sich schließlich auf Bones konzentrierte, die blass dasaß.

"Schuldig oder nicht schuldig?", flüsterte sie.

"Schuldig", erwiderte Draco und genoss die Welle an erstaunten Ausrufen.

"Was sagen die Geschworenen?", zwang sie sich weiter durch die Formalitäten. "Wer ist dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy schuldig gesprochen wird?"

Alle hoben die Hände, manche mit hasserfüllten Gesichtern, andere mit gleichgültigen Masken, andere erschrocken und ängstlich vor Draco.

Bones atmete tief ein. "Schuldig. Mr. Malfoy wird des Mordes an Mr. Potter schuldig befunden. Er wird zum Kuss eines Dementoren verurteilt."

Aufgeregtes Gewisper brach los, wie ein ungestümes Pferd, als sie dies verkündete. Draco lächelte ein winziges Lächeln. Granger sprang auf. "Hilft uns das?", schrillte sie. Ihre Wangen hatten lila Flecken und sie klammerte ihre Finger um ein Buch. "Hier steht es, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Blut um Blut!"

"Sterben soll er!", krähte Weasley zustimmend und sein Körper streckte sich von der Bank. Seine Augen quollen hervor, die Pupillen waren unnatürlich weit geöffnet und der Augapfel blutunterlaufen. Draco erwog einen Moment, ob Weasley vielleicht Drogen genommen hatte, sein ganzer Körper wirkte irgendwie ein wenig wie eine Marionette, als zöge jemand an unsichtbaren Fäden, die seine Gliedmaßen ungelenk bewegten.

"Sterben!", kreischte Longbottom und wuchtete sich mit der ihm angeborenen Uneleganz von der Bank hoch.

"Nicht sterben soll er, leiden soll er in alle Ewigkeit!", mischte sich Lovegood schrill dazwischen. Ihre Stimme wollte gar nicht so zu ihrem Körper passen, der sich wie eine zerrupfte Krähe mit großen Augen in die Bank schmiegte.

"Sterben!", schrillte Granger. "Ich bringe ihn um, mit meinen eigenen Händen!"

"Ich helfe dir!", bellte Weasley. Seine Hände hatte er so kraftvoll geballt, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß waren.

"Ich auch!", gab Longbottom seinen überflüssigen Beitrag dazu ab.

"Sterben!", donnerte eine tiefe, raue Stimme aus dem Publikum, und Draco entdeckte jetzt erst die ungeschlachte Gestalt des Wildhüters- wie war noch sein Name? Ach ja, Hagrid. Seine lächerlich kleinen Augen waren total zugeschwollen, sein Bart klebte von Fett und Schmutz und weißen Blumen, die man bei Harrys Beerdigung ausgestreut hatte.

Draco erinnerte sich, man hatte ihn unter strenger Aurorenbewachung dabei sein lassen, wohl, um seine Seele zu verletzen und ihn zur Reue zu zwingen.

_Flashback_

Der Regen stürzte schwer vom Himmel, aus bauchigen Wolken, die sich wie ein böses Omen zusammenballten. Er erschlug die Trauernden fast, die gebückt wie schwarze Ratten durch den Regen trotteten, ein schwarzer Sarg auf ihren Schultern.

Draco musste natürlich auch Trauerkleidung tragen und so stand er schwarz und frierend am Kopfende des bereits ausgehobenen Grabes, in dem der Regen hohl prasselte. Der Sarg wurde hinabgesenkt, in vollkommenem Schweigen, nur das hohle Schluchzen der Weasley wehte durch den Regen zu Draco hinüber. Durch den vorbeiwabernden Regen konnte er sehen, wie sie sich an Granger klammerte, die in einem grauen, kurzen Kleid, das nur Knie und Ellbogen bedeckte, neben ihr stand, während der Regen in Strömen über ihre noch frische Glatze lief. Der Weasley hatte sich abgewandt, seine weißen Beine und Arme staken wie Fliegenbeine aus dem zu weiten Anzug hervor, während er die Hand um einen schwarzen Rosenstrauß krallte. Lovegood hatte sich ganz verhüllt, ein schwarzer Schleier bedeckte ihr Gesicht vollkommen, während sie sich an Longbottoms Arm klammerte, der ordentlich gekleidet und gerade neben ihr stand, sein Gesicht eine schlechte Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit, hinter der man die Trauer erbeben sah.

Natürlich waren auch noch andere da, viele andere, alle in schwarz, viele mit Schleiern, einige stachen grau hervor, andere kauerten sich in Blau unter überforderten Schirmen.

Als Harrys Sarg mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam, schmiss sich die Weasley kreischend vor das Grab und versuchte, sich hineinzustürzen. "HARRY! HARRY!", schrie sie, als könnte er sie hören.

Weasley schluchzte hohl auf, als seine Schwester sich im Griff einiger Auroren wand, und legte seinen Arm um Granger, den sie mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung abschüttelte und nach vorne ging, um eine Rede zu halten, die aber niemand verstand, nur manchmal wehte der Regen Worte wie "Freundschaft" "Treue" und "Liebe" vorbei und riss sie gleich den wirbelnden Blättern wieder mit sich.

Dann sollte die Weasley Erde auf den Sarg werfen, aber sie wand sich kreischend und brüllend wie ein Tier, also nahm Granger eine Handvoll Erde und warf sie mit kalten Lippen in das Grab.

In diesem Moment sah Draco, wie das letzte verkümmerte Restchen der alten, besserwisserischen, selbstbewussten, burschikosen, herrischen Granger starb und mit den sicheren Griffen der Totengräber mit in dem Grab verschwand.

_Flashback Ende_

"RUHE!", krähte Bones. "Keine tätlichen Angriffe gegenüber des Angeklagten!"

"Wir wollen sehen, wie er geküsst wird!", hörte man ein schrilles Kreischen aus dem Publikum.

"Ja! Ja!", stimmten andere sensationslüsterne Stimmen mit ein, vermischten sich zu einem Chor.

"Es wäre Harrys letzter Wunsch gewesen", warf Granger mit glühenden Augen ein, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Das bezweifelte Draco, Harry hatte ihn doch geliebt, aber er wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, vor versammeltem Publikum von einem Dementoren geküsst zu werden.

Das schien Bones endgültig zu überzeugen. "Na gut", stimmte sie zu. "Holt einen Dementoren herein!"

Ein Auror verschwand und kehrte gleich darauf mit einem der wenigen Dementoren zurück, die es noch gab. Die meisten waren im Krieg vernichtet worden oder geflohen, als der Lord von Harry getötet worden war.

Gespannt erhob sich die Menge von den Sitzen, als der Dementor auf Draco zuglitt. "Ich wünsche angenehmen Seelenverlust", krächzte Mr. Harrison und zog sich danach zurück.

Kurz bevor der Dementor Dracos Lippen berührte, sah er sich um, sah die Wut und die Befriedigung auf den Gesichtern Grangers, Weasleys, Lovegoods und Longbottoms. Er wusste, dass sie wie Kartenstapel, die jemand umgestoßen hatte, in sich zusammenfallen würde, schließlich war die Rachegier, die sie angetrieben hatte, dann in ihnen erloschen und nur noch ihr erbärmlicher Lebenswille hielt sie vom Sterben ab.

Der Dementor berührte Dracos Lippen.

Schwarz.

xXx

A/N: Möglicherweise war diese Geschichte aufgrund der Schlüsselwörter für euch unerwartet, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr mir Reviews schreibt.

B/N: Ich hatte wirklich nicht mit so was gerechnet, bin aber dennoch total begeistert. Also schön reviewen.


End file.
